Reyes
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió. Potter y Malfoy llevan coronas, se sientan en tronos gemelos y dominan Hogwarts, y al mundo mágico, en general.
1. Reyes

**Reyes**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta obra fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

 **Sumario** : Nadie más que ellos sabe cómo ocurrió. Un día, eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, enemigos jurados de Hogwarts, los epítomes de la Casa de los leones y las serpientes, el vivo ejemplo de que los rencores del pasado afectan al presente. Y de pronto, el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, el director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería también, y Potter y Malfoy se sentaban en tronos gemelos en el Gran Comedor.

 **Claves** : Drarry slash _dark!_

 **Advertencias** de gore. Básicamente, Harry y Draco fueron torturados hasta la locura, y con eso, lo digo todo. Tal vez, algún día, le agregue una segunda parte.

 **I**

El Gran Comedor está sumido en un silencio sepulcral cuando entra. Las paredes de piedra son más oscuras que nunca, los cristales de las ventanas están escondidos detrás de gruesas cortinas.

Sólo hay dos mesas largas, de madera, para los estudiantes, y una alfombra plateada y negra, con toques de oro en los bordes, que va desde la entrada al fondo de la sala. Allí, se alza una plataforma con escalones, y encima, están apostados dos tronos gemelos.

El Rey León, Harry Potter, camina ante las cautelosas miradas del cuerpo estudiantil. Lleva una túnica ancha, de un color escarlata tan intenso que podría hacerse pasar por negro si no tiene las luces correctas cerca; posee un cuello peludo y suave, y él nunca ha dicho que es de piel y pelo de uno de los unicornios del Bosque Prohibido, pero tampoco necesita hacerlo. Nada más verlo, todos lo saben.

Él lleva una corona gruesa, tan grande que le rodea desde la frente hasta la nuca, y es de un dorado resplandeciente. Nadie comenta sobre las hileras de magia oscura que se mueven entre sus picos, sombras juguetonas que esperan la llamada de su Señor León, pero sí hablan de lo lindos que son los grabados que hacen alusión a Gryffindor en los costados. Cuando él los escucha, da su aprobación, y los estudiantes y profesores pueden respirar y disfrutar de un día más de vida.  
El Rey León ya no saluda mientras avanza; aquello quedó olvidado después del primer año del Ascenso. Alcanza la tarima, y es en ese momento, en ese único momento, donde agacha la cabeza y se dobla. Y es la mejor muestra de sumisión que ellos verán alguna vez, porque el León prefiere rugir que agazaparse ante los enemigos.

Y sobre el trono, con un codo apoyado en el posabrazos, la barbilla sobre la palma, y las piernas cruzadas hacia un lado, para quedar encima del otro borde del asiento, el Rey Serpiente sonríe, porque le complace cuando su _igual_ lo trata de ese modo. Y si el Rey Serpiente sonríe, los estudiantes y profesores respiran con tranquilidad, porque significa menos problema por las siguientes horas.

Él es más difícil de complacer que el Rey León, pero nada es peor que cuando están juntos.  
Han pasado diez años desde el Ascenso; están acostumbrados.

 **II**

Ya no hay un expreso de Hogwarts; en los primeros meses tras el Ascenso, el Rey Serpiente salió a 'jugar'. Usó magia oscura para formar un basilisco, conjurado por la energía del Bosque Prohibido, cuyos árboles se doblaron y secaron, y quedaron como brazos huesudos de tonos marrones-grisáceos, retorcidos para apuntar el punto exacto en que el césped se chamuscó y la tierra se resquebrajó, porque Draco Malfoy se paró allí.

El basilisco de energía oscura se tragó los últimos vagones del tren. Los Slytherin contemporáneos al Rey Serpiente y los Mortífagos desertores estaban dentro.

Los huesos crujiendo apenas se escucharon por encima de los gritos de auxilio y las piezas metálicas, al destrozarse cada vez que el basilisco masticaba. El Rey Serpiente se rio, _y se rio, y se rio, y se rio._

El ruido atrajo al Rey León y a los profesores, que estaban de vuelta unos días antes del inicio del nuevo curso escolar.  
Llegaron justo cuando Malfoy saltaba sobre escalones de magia pura, dando volteretas en el aire y giros de un vals improvisado, que iba en aumento de velocidad mientras se burlaba.

—¡Los maté! —Canturreaba, la voz se le distorsionaba por la risa cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. No usaba corona por entonces, pero no importaba; todos sabían que era un Rey, y qué podían y no podían hacer cerca de él—. ¡Yo los maté! ¡Yo los maté! ¡Maté a los mortífagos! ¡Maté a los Slytherin! ¿Me viste, Harry, me viste? Soy el único Slytherin de último año ahora, ¿me viste?

—Te vi —Aseguró el Rey León, alineándose con él desde el suelo. Y cuando levanta un pie, pisa firme en uno de los escalones y comienza a elevarse en el aire para alcanzarlo.

Malfoy se lo facilita y salta hacia él. Está en una caída libre de más de diez metros y se carcajea, la magia oscura despliega hileras de sombras y gas negro a su alrededor, y lo envuelven como una cápsula. Su risa aún se oye, hasta que termina depositado en los brazos de su _igual_ , de pie, tambaleándose; no se cae por el agarre firme de este en su cadera.

—¿Me viste, me viste, me viste? —Insiste, llevando ambas manos a los hombros del Rey León, y simula gruñirle y morderle la barbilla, y los dos intercambian una breve mirada, antes de que el otro le dé un asentimiento—. Soy el Slytherin mayor ahora, voy a cuidar a los demás Slytherin, y voy a tener las mejores notas. Harry, haz que tenga las mejores notas. Dame las mejores notas, las quiero, tienen que ser mías. Las quiero —Ronronea la última palabra, y se pega por completo al cuerpo ajeno. Los profesores apartan la mirada y no quieren averiguar a qué se debe el sonido húmedo que escuchan.

—Las tendrás —Es la respuesta del Rey León.

Y cuando Draco Malfoy sonríe, es una sonrisa fea, que le ocupa de un lado de la cara al otro, toda dientes, como la de una bestia a punto de gruñir. Nadie pregunta por la sangre que tiene en la comisura del labio.

Tampoco se mueven cuando el basilisco de energía se alarga y se desliza alrededor de ellos, y busca dónde colgar la parte trasera de lo que fue el expreso de Hogwarts, ahora vacía y aplastada. La coloca en el techo de la Torre de Ravenclaw, y esta se derrumba, y el Rey Serpiente se ríe, colgado del cuello de su _igual_ , y canta _"las aves se fueron a volar, y ya no tienen casa"_ un sinfín de veces.

 **III**

 _Nadie más que ellos sabe cómo ocurrió_ , es lo que dice Hermione cada año a los nuevos ingresos de Hogwarts, _porque eran enemigos jurados_. Alguien debe contarles y ningún otro profesor tiene el coraje suficiente, así que ella toma la tarea y deja que su vida penda de un hilo, de la esperanza de que haya un corazón que aun lata en el pecho de Harry, de que recuerde los primeros siete años que pasó en el mundo mágico y cómo ella estuvo a su lado.

Y ella les dice.

 _Fue durante la Segunda Guerra_ , les cuenta. Albus Dumbledore cayó de la Torre de Astronomía, después de recibir un Avada. Los magos de la luz veían a su líder derrotado, sus ideales puestos en los hombros de un adolescente, que se dejaba guiar por una profecía.

El Señor Tenebroso tenía horrocruxes, fragmentos de alma dispersos por el mundo, atados a objetos, para que pudiese abandonar su cuerpo y volver siempre, _siempre, siempre-_

El trío de oro los buscaba. Era un trabajo arduo, largo y molesto en mil formas diferentes, pero les quedaba poco por delante cuando pisaron el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de nuevo.

La copa, la diadema, la serpiente y el propio Lord. Al menos, si el número parecía mucho, tenían una idea de qué buscar al fin.

Hermione decide que los niños de once años no deben saber detalles. Les dice que los Reyes buscaron las piezas faltantes y derrotaron al Lord, y en medio del caos, prescindieron de lo que creían innecesario y se hicieron con el poder del mundo mágico, desde la central en que se convirtió Hogwarts.

Sí, ella lo decía así, y sonaba interesante. Lo notaba por las miradas entusiastas de los niños, por la manera en que inclinaban la cabeza ante el Rey León, que tomó por costumbre aguardar a los nuevos ingresos en la entrada, a donde llegaban después de bajar de los carruajes voladores que robaron a Beauxbatons.

Hermione no les contaba, nunca les contaba, que la mitad del castillo fue reconstruido porque Draco Malfoy creó un fuego eterno, que quemó a la mayoría de los combatientes de ambos bandos. Y se reía mientras olfateaba el aroma de la carne quemada.

Hermione no les contaba, nunca les contaba, que hubo una explosión de oscuridad desde la famosa Cámara de los Secretos, que destrozó suelo y paredes por igual, y los escombros terminaron por asesinar a los heridos de la batalla en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione no les contaba, nunca les contaba, que Malfoy y Potter buscaron la ayuda de tres fantasmas en el castillo: la Dama Gris, Myrtle la Llorona, y el Barón Sanguinario, para que reuniesen los horrocruxes por ellos y los llevasen a la Sala de Menesteres, para romperlos, a cambio de obtener cuerpos vivos para ocupar, una y otra vez, cada que muriesen o la carne se pudriese.

Hermione no les contaba, no, nunca lo hacía, que Harry Potter montó un thestral hacia la batalla y usó la espada de Gryffindor para atravesar al Señor Tenebroso y su serpiente, Nagini, y cuando los restos de la magia antigua que este utilizó para el ritual de los horrocruxes, se elevaba, Harry se los comió. Trozos de carne resbalosa y escamas, la sangre negra, la energía, que tomaba la consistencia del petróleo, y aun así, él los mascó, pero guardó los ojos rojos de Voldemort para Malfoy, por las veces que fue torturado como mortífago, y los colmillos de Nagini, que se implementó después en su propia boca con magia.

Y por nada del mundo, Hermione les contaba, nunca les contaba, que el primer Horrocrux de Harry Potter fue un pedazo de espejo roto y la muerte de Ronald Weasley, ni que el de Draco Malfoy, como bien sabía, era el propio Harry, con el fragmento de alma que se rompió después de que mató a Lucius en los rosales de Hogwarts, reclamándole por la vida que lo había obligado a soportar.

Y aunque Hermione supiese cuáles eran los otros horrocruxes de los Reyes, ella nunca lo diría. Mucho menos a los estudiantes de primer año, que aún no tenían idea de a qué se enfrentaban.

 **IV**

El Rey Serpiente está de humor para juegos y quiere llamar la atención de su _igual_.

Cuando él entra al Gran Comedor, hay reverencias y cumplidos susurrados que lo siguen mientras avanza. Lo complacen, y lo saben, por eso no dejan de hacerlo, aunque sea repetitivo.

Él luce una túnica blanca, que cuando es el momento apropiado del día, resplandece en un tono plateado y muestra la constelación que le da su nombre de mago mortal en la parte inferior. Tiene mangas largas, pero estas poseen aberturas, y cuando gira en un baile de música que nadie más oye o gesticula, se revelan trozos de piel pálida y con cicatrices apenas distinguibles, de las torturas a las que fue expuesto años atrás.

Él lleva el cabello largo, le roza la espalda baja cuando lo deja suelto, y a pesar de ser lacio y suave, suele formarle ondas en las puntas. Si está de buenas, se lo deja trenzar por niñas Slytherin de segundo a tercer año. Por lo general, lo prefiere en una coleta, y si nadie le dice que se parece a Lucius cuando está así, mejor.

Él tiene una banda oscura como la obsidiana, una de plata y una de oro, que son delgadas y van en ese orden de arriba hacia abajo; le rodean la cabeza, se pierden en los mechones rubio platinado, y en la frente, trazan una "V" que casi le alcanza el entrecejo. Es sencillo, explica a quien esté dispuesto a oír o no sea lo bastante loco como para negarse cuando le habla, porque no puede llevar mucho encima, y tiene collares de diferentes largos, brazaletes de serpiente en torno a los brazos y tobilleras que tintinean cuando se mueve, así que todos le dan la razón, y él sonríe y se aleja bailando por los pasillos, usualmente, en compañía del cuerpo que Myrtle esté ocupando.

Él da clases de pociones a los de cuarto y quinto año, y no favorece a los suyos. Los estudiantes dicen que es excelente cuando no lo molestan. Los que lo hacen, no han vivido para contar qué les hace; sin embargo, los prolongados periodos de tiempo que los elfos domésticos desaparecen y el cómo vuelven cubiertos de sangre y con baldes de entrañas, dicen suficiente para que nadie averigüe más.

Pero él detesta a los de sexto año y se nota cuando sube, descalzo, a la plataforma larga de duelos preparada para su entretenimiento.

Los estudiantes lloriquean cuando saben lo que los espera; muchos, cuentan los rumores, fingen ser más jóvenes para permanecer en el lado bueno de la balanza de Draco Malfoy. Otros pocos se creen más listos y se saltan el año, para luego inscribirse en las listas de los de séptimo. Esos aparecen con la cabeza clavada en los picos de la torre de Gryffindor, la única que sigue en pie, y los cuerpos despedazados por _sectumsempras_ , agitándose por el viento.

El Rey Serpiente se endereza y junta los pies en una posición digna de un bailarín de ballet. No hace la reverencia, nunca la hace, pero su oponente, que esa vez le ha tocado ser un muchacho tembloroso que solía jugar Quidditch, sí. Él está complacido.

Levanta la varita de Saúco, porque los Reyes la mantienen siempre, porque la comparten. Porque la varita los toma como uno solo, y por ello, es que son _iguales_ y son Reyes.

Los profesores cierran los ojos porque conocen sus métodos. Los estudiantes tiemblan, algunos vomitan. Los más nuevos gritan, y a veces, sólo a veces, Malfoy se ríe de sus alaridos y no les lanza un _crucio_ hasta que se les rompe la garganta y no pueden continuar generando sonido alguno.

En esa ocasión, está de un humor _inmejorable_.

Rompe al estudiante desafortunado del día en dos con un giro de muñeca y un tajo diagonal, sin una palabra. La parte inferior del cuerpo cae a la plataforma, una masa blanquecina y rosácea se extiende por los lados, entre la sangre y fluidos peores, y piezas de ropa y carne. La parte superior levita hasta el techo y deja manchas de sangre en el suelo; se apartan, pero nadie dice nada.

El Rey Serpiente le arranca la cabeza, pone una enorme vela con forma de calabaza en su lugar, y lo deja colgar en el fondo del Gran Comedor. _Y se ríe, y ríe, y ríe, y ríe._

Es un día mejor de lo usual, y se nota. Él atraviesa la plataforma, en un movimiento que es mitad trote y mitad baile, salta sobre los intestinos dispersos con la gracia del ballet, pisotea los miembros inferiores del cuerpo inerte con la firmeza del flamenco, _y gira, y gira, y gira_ , y vuelve a reír cuando está delante de los tronos gemelos.

Él no se inclina, él _nunca_ se inclina. Pero tampoco parece que necesite hacerlo, porque se lanza sobre su _igual_ , para sentarse en su regazo, con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado del Rey León, las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento y el trasero levantado, y pronto ambos tienen las manos demasiado ocupadas para tomar la varita y deshacerse de la sangre que le gotea de los pies, creando un riachuelo bajo el trono.

Casi todos saben que es el momento de apartar la mirada entonces. _Los más indiscretos pagarán las consecuencias._

 **V**

A veces, los Reyes también se pelean. No hay más aviso para el cuerpo estudiantil y los profesores, que el retumbar de zancadas decididas y los gritos, que se escuchan por todo el castillo, como si estuviesen usando un _sonorus_.

—¡Yo no fui! —Ruge el Rey León, tal y como lo haría el animal que le da el nombre.

—¡Fuiste tú! —Grita el Rey Serpiente, el final de la palabra es un siseo; corre el rumor que su _igual_ le ha compartido el don de hablar con las serpientes, a través de un método que la mayoría prefiere mantener en el ignorancia— ¡sé que fuiste tú! ¡Es tu culpa!

El Rey León recorre los pasillos con firmeza, el suelo se sacude ante cada paso que da. En las zonas reconstruidas del castillo, sucede la peor parte: las grietas sobre las que se colocó la nueva estructura, se abren y ceden, y los escombros se levantan y levitan alrededor del moreno. Y si alguien se atreve a fastidiarlo, un trozo enorme de piedra le rompe la cabeza en un mar de sesos y viscosidad, y lo deja pegado a una de las paredes.

El Rey Serpiente necesita menos provocación. Él grita, pisotea el suelo, y agita las manos; la magia sin varita hace que el aire que lo rodea se vuelva pesado y de un aroma insoportable, una fuerza invisible le enrosca las puntas del cabello e infla el borde de la túnica por debajo de él. Los tintineos de metal de sus tobilleras anuncian su llegada al Gran Comedor, antes de que vuelva a gritarle a su _igual_ , y las paredes tiemblen, y los cristales de las ventanas se rompan y caigan en cientos de pedazos. Entonces es únicamente responsabilidad de los profesores proteger a los niños del vidrio.

Lo peor es cuando se encuentran en los corredores. Un león y una serpiente enojados, se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro.  
Potter golpea, ondas de energía hunden segmentos de las paredes y tumban columnas. Malfoy responde con un pisotón y una grieta que divide el piso en dos. El techo se tambalea sobre ellos.

Potter se agazapa como una bestia y le grita, e intenta mantenerlo alejado. Malfoy no es tan paciente ni sutil, se lanza sobre él y ambos ruedan por el suelo. Con cada impacto que tiene uno de sus cuerpos contra las rocas, con cada giro que deja al otro encima, con cada insulto, maldición y acusación, el castillo se agrieta más, más, más.

El Rey Serpiente no se ríe cuando abre la mandíbula y le clava los colmillos de reptil, que antes pertenecieron a Nagini, en el cuello, pero Potter es su _igual_ y es inmune al veneno de Malfoy, y el Rey León sólo atina a darle un empujón que lo envía hacia el techo y lo deja levitar de espaldas a la superficie cóncava, retorciéndose y siseando. Él se libera pronto, y cae, y la onda expansiva de magia oscura hace un ruido estridente cuando vuelvan a chocar.

Hay gruñidos animales, gimoteos, zarpazos de garras que no poseen pero la magia les otorga, y rastros de sangre que quedan en el piso, y gotas que salpican a la nada y quedan flotando en torno al campo de pelea no elegido. Pero luego de un par de horas, el castillo deja de temblar y las grietas se pegan, y los estudiantes y profesores están a salvo, porque los Reyes están jadeando, sudorosos y agotados, y se recuestan en el césped, uno al lado del otro. Y nadie lo dice, pero todos saben que la disputa ha acabado, cuando las nubes grises se disipan y pueden volver a sus actividades.

 **VI**

Las noches en Hogwarts son las más complicadas. Los primeros años han encontrado una forma de realizar una "prueba de valor" y ningún profesor ha llegado a detenerlos.

Dicen que desde que la quimera se convirtió en el nuevo escudo de Hogwarts, hay una que ronda por las mazmorras, alimentándose de los restos de la magia de los Reyes y los sueños de los residentes. Tiene una enorme cabeza de león, de un tamaño que no es apropiado ni siquiera para el más grande de los ejemplares de la especie, el cuerpo de una cabra de montaña, y la cola de un dragón de escamas verdes; nadie se pone de acuerdo entre si tiene una o dos cabezas extra, y algunos le agregan que la púa al final de la cola posee el mismo veneno que los colmillos del Rey Serpiente. Uno de los más aterrados niños, que estuvo en shock en la enfermería durante dos días completos, mencionó algo sobre un carnero, así que se asume que también debe tener un par de cuernos enroscados.

Los nuevos estudiantes se dirigen a las mazmorras en equipos de tres, sin varitas y con una canasta de sobras de carne. A veces, se escuchan alaridos y pasos acelerados en la superficie de piedras húmedas. Otras veces, hay destellos de hechizos, y entonces los demás saben que el grupo ha hecho trampa.

Un promedio de cuatro estudiantes nunca vuelve. La prueba de valor se realiza la primera semana, nadie avisa a los profesores.

Una noche, los niños se van a dormir temprano, y a la mañana siguiente, puede que haya una cama vacía, y lágrimas secas en los rostros.

Al Rey León le molesta que lo hagan, pero después de una década, se limitó a darles regaños subidos de tono en el medio del Gran Comedor, acusando a los profesores de no cumplir su labor. Al Rey Serpiente no; él se queda sentado en el trono, mientras ve a su _igual_ reprenderlos, y cuando este se harta y se retira para dar inicio a la jornada, Malfoy manda a los elfos domésticos a darles raciones de postre extra a los niños, y cancela las clases de los de primer y segundo año.

Aun nadie sabe cuál de los Reyes creó a la quimera.

 **VII**

Beauxbatons cayó durante el primer año después del Ascenso. Hubo una rebelión el segundo año, por lo que tardaron en derribar Durmstrang.

El Rey Serpiente le pidió a su igual que enviase a Pansy Parkinson al Ministerio de Magia. Él lo hizo. Parkinson llevaba más de siete años como Ministra.

 **VIII**

Una vez, durante el tercer año después del Ascenso, la Confederación Mágica Internacional intentó intervenir.

La historia es difusa, nadie se atreve a preguntarles a los Reyes.

Dicen que la embajadora fue una mujer.

Dicen que tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, y una cara pecosa. Era alta y fuerte, y tenía reconocimientos por sus habilidades en el extranjero.

Dicen que el Rey León fue hasta el patio de Hogwarts para recibirla.

Dicen que el Rey Serpiente observó desde una de las ventanas.

Dicen que ella nunca volvió.

La principal sospechosa es Ginny Weasley, pero ella no ha pisado Gran Bretaña en una década, y ya no tiene contacto con su familia.

 **IX**

Algunos días, tienen una decaída. Los estudiantes y profesores lo notan nada más poner un pie fuera de los cuartos.

El aire se hace espeso, húmedo, y Hogwarts amanece más silencioso de lo que llegó a ser después del Ascenso. No es hasta la hora del desayuno que se enteran de a quién pertenece el humor sombrío que opaca el sol, empaña las ventanas y le roba el color a los jardines y el Bosque Prohibido.

Es, entonces, cuando pueden pasar dos cosas.

Puede ser que el Rey León sea el causante. Cuando se da esta situación, los residentes lo saben porque al entrar al comedor, sólo uno de los tronos está ocupado. El Rey Serpiente los recibe en silencio y los examina desde su asiento, con las piernas estiradas cuan largo puede ser, y un rictus de desprecio en la boca, que pocas veces ven, porque requiere un nivel de consciencia que, dicen las malas lenguas, él ya no posee.

Malfoy no hace bromas y no se ríe cuando su _igual_ está decaído. El castillo es sombrío y él se mueve con la misma cautela que uno de los fantasmas con los que no se alió, esos que todavía son espectros y no carne en descomposición.

Es la única vez en que el Rey Serpiente defiende a los residentes de Hogwarts con magia y colmillos. Con Potter decaído, los candelabros se tambalean, los armarios se rompen y caen, y una mantícora de magia oscura recorre los pasillos; cuando esta criatura se encuentra cara a cara con un estudiante o profesor, capaz de demostrar miedo delante de ella, arremete contra el pobre ser para aguijonearlo una y otra vez con la cola, rompiendo la carne, dejándolo como una masa llena de huecos y líquidos viscosos.

Pero, por lo general, Malfoy está ahí antes de que pase. La mayoría de las veces, la mantícora no lo ataca directamente. Otros días no tienen tanta suerte y el Rey Serpiente es arrastrado por el suelo por unas fauces bestiales, y tiene que construir barreras para los indefensos y lanza cortes de magia al aire, que dividen a la criatura en cientos de trozos aun móviles y listos para morderlo.

Él grita cuando es herido. El sonido, de algún modo, basta para que los restos de la mantícora se esfumen. Hay quien dice, aunque no todos están de acuerdo, que es porque el Rey León lo oye, a donde sea que vaya.

La otra opción es que sea el Rey Serpiente quien esté en un mal día. Los residentes lo pueden descubrir porque, además de hacer un frío espeluznante en los pisos inferiores del castillo, los tronos gemelos se pasan el día vacíos y las clases de Pociones se cancelan.

Nadie está seguro, pero varios dicen que los han visto y se hacen ideas sobre lo que ocurre en esas ocasiones en particular.  
Hermione, por ejemplo, ha visto la biblioteca entera transfigurada en una versión de blancos, azules y plata de una mansión que le resulta familiar, y en uno de los sillones, Potter mantiene a Malfoy sobre el regazo, con este acurrucado en su pecho, mientras le lee en voz baja.

Neville Longbottom los ha encontrado en un rincón del invernadero número tres, sentados en el suelo, enredados en un abrazo del que es difícil distinguir al uno del otro, y con postres que levitan en un círculo interminable en torno a ambos, preparados para cuando detengan una charla sin sentido y quieran comer algo.

Un estudiante de Hufflepuff los vio en la Torre de Astronomía una noche. Él contó, en susurros y con los ojos muy abiertos, que el Rey Serpiente sollozaba, aferrado a su _igual_ y balbuceando algo acerca de torturas, una amenaza de muerte que se cernía sobre dos personas, una misión larga, un crimen y dolor, mucho, mucho, mucho dolor. Los rumores dicen que fue el dolor lo que los convirtió en lo que conocen después del Ascenso.

Una chica de Slytherin se llegó a topar con ellos en los rosales, aunque se apresuró a ocultarse tras los arbustos. Malfoy sostenía una de las manos de Potter y lo hacía girar despacio, y ambos, descalzos sobre una cobija en el césped, se unían en un vals pausado y sin ritmo, en el que una melodía inexistente sólo era interrumpida por algunos susurros que compartían.

El Rey Serpiente, cuando está decaído, no hace temblar el castillo, ni envía bestias feroces a acabar con cualquier ser vivo que encuentren. Él, cuentan los estudiantes cuando vuelven a casa, es como un dementor.

Cuando Malfoy entristece, es como si la felicidad de Hogwarts, del mundo, se hubiese evaporado. Es por eso que, a pesar de todo, los residentes prefieren verlo patalear desde uno de los tronos, o hacer girar las caderas en el regazo del Rey León, acción que suele arrancarles jadeos a ambos en los momentos más inapropiados.

 **X**

Existen, también, los imbéciles que creen que pueden entrar a Hogwarts y acabar con uno de los Reyes. Cuentan por ahí, que si matas a uno, el otro lo sigue a la muerte, pero no son más que leyendas que los envuelven, e incluso si no lo fueran, es mejor no comprobarlo.

Por lo general, el osado mago o bruja tiene la idea de que el objetivo ideal es el Rey Serpiente. Durante los primeros años, la sociedad mágica tiene la absurda esperanza de que van a convencer a Potter de volver con ellos, _al lado de la luz_ , le llaman, y el Rey León ladea la cabeza y sonríe, sin contestar, cuando se lo insinúan. No es una sonrisa agradable.

Dos veces intentaron atacar a Malfoy de camino a los invernaderos. Hay quien cuenta que uno de los atacantes terminó petrificado, y desde entonces, una historia acerca de que tiene ojos de basilisco da vueltas por Europa; puede que sea exagerado, como puede que no. El otro fue enviado en una caja, despedazado, a su casa. Nadie quiere saber cómo descubrieron dónde vivía.

Tres veces se le acercaron en el Bosque Prohibido, en una incursión solitaria que realiza cada cierto período de tiempo, en busca de criaturas mágicas e ingredientes de pociones. Sólo se supo del destino de uno de los imbéciles: fue pisoteado por una manada de centauros. Hay quien dice que los Reyes tienen un acuerdo con ellos.

No se sabe cuántas veces han intentado asesinarlo mientras duerme, sólo que se despierta de mal humor cuando lo hacen. Entonces el cielo se oscurece y las paredes quedan manchadas de sangre a su paso. Es mejor no preguntarse de quién o qué es.

En una ocasión, una antigua profesora, McGonagall, cuentan por ahí, intentó acorralarlo en el Gran Comedor, durante el primer año del Ascenso. Se batieron a duelo. El Rey Serpiente fue quemado por una maldición.

Dicen que la mantícora de Potter se comió a la mujer, antes de que pudiesen continuar. De una mordida.

Los residentes dicen que sólo en una oportunidad atentaron contra la vida del Rey León. Pero también dicen que fueron algunos miembros de un tal "Ejército de Dumbledore" y que el Rey Serpiente tiene guardados, en una caja bajo un hechizo de preservación, los intestinos de quienes lo hicieron; cuando está de buen humor, le da un trozo a la mantícora, como agradecimiento por haberle ayudado.

 **XI**

La primera generación del Hogwarts nuevo, después del Ascenso, ya son adultos. El futuro de la sociedad mágica británica sigue a los Reyes.

Hay rumores de que planean extender su poder a otros países, y luego, a los demás continentes. Dicen que será difícil, pero los Reyes se ríen y contestan que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Y es mejor si nadie los contradice.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Segunda parte

**Reyes**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta obra fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

 **Sumario** : Nadie más que ellos sabe cómo ocurrió. Un día, eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, enemigos jurados de Hogwarts, los epítomes de la Casa de los leones y las serpientes, el vivo ejemplo de que los rencores del pasado afectan al presente. Y de pronto, el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, el director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería también, y Potter y Malfoy se sentaban en tronos gemelos en el Gran Comedor.

 **Claves** : Drarry slash _dark!_

 **Advertencias** de gore. Básicamente, Harry y Draco fueron torturados hasta la locura, y con eso, lo digo todo. ¡Esta es la prometida segunda parte! Espero que les guste. **Recuerden** que hay muchos saltos en el tiempo.

 **XII**

Nadie toca a Luna Lovegood. Es el sexto año desde el Ascenso, y esa es una regla que todos los que aprecien su vida, deben acatar.

No están muy seguros de qué hace Luna. La ven a veces por el Gran Comedor, en los patios, y con Hermione. Muchos dicen que se la han encontrado en otras partes de Gran Bretaña.

Ella tiene una sonrisa soñadora, y nunca contesta a las preguntas que le hacen, aunque haga parecer que sí.

—¿Cómo estás, Luna?

—Es un día muy bonito para estar mal, ¿no te parece?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en Hogwarts, Luna?

—Hay tanto que hacer en todas partes, a veces me canso de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Por qué tienes una cicatriz en el brazo, Luna?

—Oh, ¿se ve? Creí que no se veía con este atuendo.

—¿Por qué estás llena de sangre, Luna?

—Merlín, no me di cuenta de que lo estaba todavía.

Los rumores hablan de que ella le da recomendaciones al Rey León. Se sienta en un cojín a un lado de su trono, y dobla los brazos sobre uno de los bordes; hablan en susurros y no incluyen a nadie.

Pero no es por su buena relación por lo que es intocable (no para los que recordamos el destino de Ronald Weasley), sino por el Rey Serpiente.

Son pocos los que lo han visto, y aún menos, los que están dispuestos a decir algo al respecto. Un profesor, que es mejor que se mantenga en el anonimato, y algunas de las niñas de segundo año con las que comparte el tiempo libre cuando está de buen humor, son los que han confirmado lo que dicen las malas lenguas.

En las mazmorras, en un aula transfigurada para hacer de cuarto de los Reyes, en el que nadie más que ellos puede pasar de una sala de recibidor, Luna se arrodilla en el piso y trenza con flores de colores el cabello del Rey Serpiente. Y por un rato, incluso si es muy corto, es Draco y no Malfoy, y no Rey; _sólo Draco_.

Entonces Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la deja jugar con su cabello, y ella le hace cumplidos con esa voz suave que tiene, y hablan de las estrellas, los planetas y las teorías sobre el ser humano y la magia.

Y cuando Luna lo visita, el Rey Serpiente se pone de buen humor y no mata a ningún estudiante por, al menos, dos o tres días, así que los residentes están contentos con eso.

Tocar a Luna Lovegood podría significar llegar a tener clavados los dientes del Rey Serpiente, y hasta ahora, no existe alguien que desee ese final.

 **XIII**

Pocas cosas hacen reaccionar al Rey León. Las malas lenguas tienen algunas teorías muy interesantes al respecto, aunque ninguna haya sido confirmada.

Dicen que la primera vez que el Rey León actuó de forma extraña, aún no era un Rey. Ocurrió durante su adolescencia; a estas alturas, sólo Hermione Granger podría ser más específica al respecto, pero ella ha prometido llevarse ciertos secretos a la tumba, por su bien. O por el bien de todos.

Corren rumores que hablan de experimentos de magia oscura y hechizos inventados, y sucesos extraños, que suenan poco creíbles, mezclan a Potter con duelos, en los lugares menos esperados, como un baño del séptimo piso, e intentos de asesinato. Por entonces, él todavía era considerado parte del lado de la luz, y los que lo conocían por esa época, se niegan a creer que fue el tiempo en que tuvo un cambio tan drástico.

Hay quien dice, nunca frente a alguien que conozca a los Reyes, que esa maldad siempre estuvo presente. Era inherente a Potter, sólo que nadie la notó en todos esos años. Tal vez tengan un poco de razón.

Cuando se especulan sobre sus cambios, también sale a colación el Rey Serpiente. Aquellos que tuvieron la suerte (o desgracia) de estar en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo en que lo estaban los Reyes en su adolescencia, concuerdan en que la relación entre ambos fue de lo más turbulenta y disfuncional durante el período de estudios; bromas pesadas, intercambios de insultos y hechizos, jugarretas que pretendían lo peor para el otro. Entonces hay dos opiniones que tienden a chocar: están los que creen que Potter fue demasiado afectado por el año que duró la Segunda Guerra, después del resurgimiento absoluto de Voldemort y la toma del castillo, y los que aseguran que es culpa del Rey Serpiente.

 _Draco Malfoy le ha hecho algo al Elegido,_ eran palabras comunes durante el primer año del Ascenso. Los que alguna vez se atrevieron a pronunciarlas, yacen descuartizados y enterrados en una fosa común de Irlanda. Es mejor no preguntarse cómo llegaron ahí.

Pero la verdad, como bien saben los Reyes, siempre es la más simple de todas.

Potter no es un héroe trágico, que descendió en un espiral de locura a causa de su glorioso destino y propósito. Potter no es un Señor Tenebroso con ganas de pisotear a los muggles. Potter no es un amante de la sangre y la tortura, que quiere arreglar las cosas mediante la violencia.

Al Rey León le gusta ver a sus estudiantes practicar en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y suele darles consejos cuando va pasando, formó un Club de Duelos en una sala que evita daños colaterales y muertes, y preguntó a los elfos domésticos, uno a uno, si querían seguir en Hogwarts, ser libres o ser reasignados a alguna casa de magos o local en que pudiesen trabajar por su cuenta. Acciones como esa dan lugar a historias contradictorias, de los que no pierden la esperanza de que Potter se recomponga y acabe con la monarquía que se ha montado.

No entienden que no lo hará.

No pueden entender que es el mismo hombre que convirtió el Lago Negro en una masa grumosa, pegajosa, de líquido negro-rojizo, e instruyó al Calamar Gigante para destrozar los cuerpos de los magos que arrojaba por presentar oposición a su reinado. Si ahora el Lago tiene trozos de cadáveres que flotan en la superficie, es sólo responsabilidad suya. Y no se siente culpable.

El Rey León suele hablar despacio y suave, su voz se hizo más profunda a medida que terminaba su crecimiento. Pasa gran parte del tiempo con los párpados un poco caídos, como si estuviese sueño, y a determinadas horas del día, da los típicos tumbos de alguien que anda medio dormido. No luce más enojado que cualquier persona (excepto en los días malos), y no parece que pudiese matarte con un giro de muñeca y sin pronunciar una palabra; su expresión en blanco tiende a ser mejor máscara de lo que muchos creen.

Pocas cosas hacen reaccionar al Rey León, en resumen. El recuerdo de sus tíos, que fueron petrificados y puestos en el recibidor del castillo. Que se le acerquen en un día malo, lo que termina con trozos de carne regados a su alrededor en un arranque de magia sin varita, y que se opongan a ellos, que tiene como consecuencia la visita al Lago Negro. Que hagan llorar a su ahijado Teddy; los pocos que lo han hecho terminan colgados de la parte superior de la Torre de Gryffindor, con las cabezas atravesadas por astas, un encantamiento que repone la sangre a medida que la pierden, y desnudos.

Que intenten herir a su igual.

Oh, cómo le molesta. Cómo lo irrita. Cómo odia a los que le ponen una mano encima.

La última vez que circulaban historias sobre el extraño comportamiento del Rey León, una tal Orden del Fénix se reunía después del comienzo del Ascenso, en un lugar llamado Valle de Godric. Potter asistió. Por aquella época, nunca se separaban los Reyes; Potter caminaba adelante, con un rostro inexpresivo que dejaba poco para sacar conclusiones, y Malfoy se aferraba a una de sus manos y se le colgaba del brazo. Siempre estaba frío, siempre temblaba, y miraba en todas direcciones con un gesto frenético y desquiciado. Aún no estaban a salvo y lo sabían.

Ellos intentaron convencerlo de volver a la normalidad, puede que la discusión hubiese subido de nivel en algún punto. Puede que alguien hubiese gritado. Puede que alguien hubiese alzado su varita.

Los rumores dicen que uno de los miembros de la Orden, tan convencido como se sentía que tenían que acabar con Malfoy para tener de vuelta al héroe, lo apuntó.

 _El Valle de Godric ya no existe._

Es difícil saber qué ocurrió, pero se pueden sacar algunas conclusiones al ver cómo quedó la escena. La tierra infértil, el concreto levantado y destrozado, las casas removidas desde los cimientos y convertidas en escombros, el cielo cubierto por una permanente nube gris. En el suelo, reposan cuerpos que nunca terminan de pudrirse, aunque poseen un tono verde de descomposición y destilan un fétido aroma, y a veces, los que se aventuran allí, cuentan que los han visto moverse.

Los residentes del castillo están de acuerdo en que es mejor no hacerlo reaccionar.

 **XIV**

Es el segundo año desde el Ascenso y hay un nuevo rumor que ronda en torno al Rey Serpiente.

Dicen que asesinó al director de Durmstrang con una mordida. Por supuesto, nadie que valore su vida, lo mencionaría frente a él o en un perímetro de diez kilómetros alrededor de Hogwarts; forma parte de esas discusiones secretas que los magos británicos mantienen en sus casas, a cortinas cerradas, y en susurros, porque incluso así, uno nunca sabe cuándo lo pueden delatar.

Los que lo piensan mejor, se dan cuenta de que es un hecho que concuerda con el rumor de unos meses antes, en el que afirmaban que el Rey Serpiente se incrustó con magia los dientes de Nagini, la serpiente de El-Derrotado (Voldemort, en su tiempo).

Nadie se atreve a indagar más.

 **XV**

Edward es su nombre y es mejor que le digas "señor Lupin"; es a lo que los Reyes lo han acostumbrado. Si se ve de buenas, y el Rey León lo tiene sentado en el regazo, podrías llamarlo "príncipe", entonces el niño se reirá y se colgará del cuello de su padrino, y este lo dejará. Dicen que nunca ha matado a nadie frente a él.

El Rey Serpiente lo llama "demonio", pero los residentes de Hogwarts están de acuerdo en que no le ha tocado un pelo al niño. Edward le dice "primo", se abraza a su pierna y su cadera, y a veces, por accidente, le jala el cabello, y él lo permite, no sin resoplar y quejarse en voz baja.

El Rey León lo llama "Teddy", se cree que se enojó con la única persona que le dijo del mismo modo. Y es de conocimiento general que lo mejor es no molestar a un Rey.

Hermione Granger lo llama "Eddi", sólo porque al niño le gusta que lo haga mientras le cuenta historias de sus padres.

Los demás, en secreto, le tienen otros nombres más interesantes. Sin embargo, son por su posición, o por el pequeño trono que le construyeron en uno de los lados del comedor de Hogwarts, o por la desgracia que le tocó al vivir con esos dos.

Es quince años después del Ascenso, que Edward Lupin se gana su propio sobrenombre.

 _Infortunio_.

Dicen que puede transformarse en cualquier persona, dicen que espía para ellos. Dicen que las muertes de los conspiradores, antes de terminar los planes, se deben a él.

Puede aparecer en cualquier parte del mundo, puede meterse a la casa más segura, puede atravesar los encantamientos más complejos de detección. Su don le permite ser lo que desee, pero se le suele ver, cuando no está buscando a los que se oponen a los Reyes, con unos ojos de un rojo intenso, el cabello desordenado que caracteriza a los Potter y una imitación propia de los colmillos del Rey Serpiente.

Edward sabe que lo están incluyendo, junto a los Reyes, en los cuentos con que asustan a los niños cuando se van a la cama, en las canciones del folklore, en las conversaciones que pretenden ser secretas. Y le gusta, y sonríe cuando se entera de un nuevo dato, y se sienta en su trono de príncipe, a contarle a su padrino y su primo lo que ha descubierto.

Su favorita es la que habla de sus ojos.

 _Nunca te acerques si le ves los ojos rojos,_

 _y si de noche caminas,_

 _y te lo encuentras,_

 _inclina la cabeza,_

 _porque él es la mala suerte,_

 _y el Infortunio a cualquiera le llega._

Sí, a Edward le encanta oír que hablen de él. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que es el primero en ofrecerse a ir a otros continentes cuando los Reyes planean expandir su poder.

 **XVI**

Los años están pasando. No hay miedo a la muerte, ni siquiera a la enfermedad.

El Rey León ve a una familia de pelirrojos abandonar este plano, uno a uno, en confrontaciones a gran escala, en duelos, o por causas naturales. Ve a la generación que dejan tras ellos, y a la que le sigue a esa, y toma una decisión.

Pocos saben lo que hizo, es probable, igual que con todo lo demás, que nadie más que su _igual_ tenga la absoluta certeza del conocimiento. Hay cuartos secretos en el castillo, pasadizos que guían a lugares que muchos desconocen; en uno de ellos, varios metros bajo tierra, existe una sala de piedra, alargada y estrecha, iluminada de forma tenue.

Hay cuerpos que nadan dentro de burbujas gigantes, que flotan a varios pies del suelo. Están bien vestidos y sanos, y aparentan encontrarse sumidos en un sueño tranquilo y agradable. A veces, uno se remueve, el cabello rojo se le agita en el líquido en el que yacen, y luego continua inmóvil.

Han pasado cien años desde el Ascenso. Los únicos Weasley conocidos son los descendientes de una tal Ginevra, en un país lejano.

Algunos días, el Rey León se sienta frente a las burbujas, ve a los niños pelirrojos que ha encerrado, y recuerda lo que fue ser recibido en esa familia cálida. Y cuando lo hace, a veces se contenta, y otras se enoja, y si deja que sus químeras muerdan a una o dos personas ese día, es mejor que nadie se cuestione por qué.

Dicen que una persona entró sin permiso a la sala y nadie la vio salir. Tampoco se habla de eso.

Los más osados, le llaman "La Colección del Rey".

 **XVII**

Al Rey Serpiente no le gustaba Azkaban, se dice que razones no le faltaban, aunque nadie se animaría a enumerarlas donde pudiese ser oído.

Lo destruyó sin alzar ni una varita.

Existen varias versiones sobre cómo lo hizo. Algunos cuentan que, en cuanto puso un pie en la cárcel, la piedra comenzó a agrietarse y separarse por debajo de él, hasta que rompió los cimientos y acabó con todo. Otros aseguran que lo acompañaba el Rey León, pero la mayoría concuerda en que no actuó, sino que se dedicó a observar lo que su _igual_ hacía.

Hay quienes dicen que tuvo una explosión de magia pura que brotó de su cuerpo y derribó las paredes reforzadas. Algunos más están convencidos de que primero asesinó a los guardias arrancándoles las cabezas, y en medio de una lluvia de sangre, los levantó como inferis para que ellos mismos se desmembracen y guardasen sus piezas en una caja mágica, para dárselas de comer a la mantícora del castillo. La hipótesis más alocada, sugiere que hizo un trato con los Dementores, puesto que ninguno los lastimó, y las criaturas sólo volvieron a ser vistas en poblados que se oponían al reinado de ambos.

En lo que también están de acuerdo las malas lenguas, es que luego de destruir la cárcel, con prisioneros dentro, el Rey Serpiente saltó hacia su _igual_ y se le colgó del cuello, riéndose de forma descontrolada y celebrando haber acabado con el lugar. Cuando el Rey León le preguntó qué se suponía que hicieran con los futuros criminales, Malfoy se volvió a reír y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento y sin quejas, y aunque pretendió haberse olvidado del asunto, después se le escuchó decir:

—Harry, nadie puede ser peor que nosotros.

De cierto modo, tenía razón.

Los índices de criminalidad en la comunidad mágica prácticamente llegaron a cero ese año. Los que aun así, tenían el atrevimiento de comportarse como no debían, eran encontrados tendidos en sus camas, con la varita clavada en el cuello y la mitad de la cabeza rajada.

Nadie sabe si él conocería las consecuencias de su acto al haberlo realizado. Algunos mencionan que sólo lo hizo porque tenía pesadillas en las que era encerrado en Azkaban, pero los que lo hicieron alguna vez, yacen bajo tierra o forman parte del Lago Sangriento (antes llamado "Lago Negro").

 **XVIII**

Puede que decir que nadie sabe cómo ocurrió sea dramatizar, pero las personas tienden a no incluir a los fantasmas cuando sacan cuentas y buscan información. Es por eso que toma casi veinte años, después del Ascenso, que un estudiante valiente (Gryffindor tenía que ser) se acerque al cuerpo que Myrtle está ocupando y le pregunte.

Esa semana, Myrtle lucía como una mujer joven, de largo cabello negro y lacio, y vestía con unas túnicas plateadas y azules, de estrellas mágicas que iluminaban por la noche, más o menos a juego con las favoritas del Rey Serpiente. Y cuando oye la pregunta, sonríe. No es una sonrisa bonita, a pesar de que el rostro que la muestra, sí lo sea.

Yo estaba ahí, le cuenta, en voz suave, pero sin preocuparse de que alguien pueda oír que lo hace. Los Reyes nunca la lastimarían, lo sabe.

Por aquel entonces, eran sólo Potter y Malfoy. Tal vez menos que eso; Harry y Draco.

Draco estaba reclinado sobre un lavabo. Ella no agrega que lloraba, no piensa hacerlo. Lo que el Draco adolescente sufría, no es algo que a ella le toque exponer, pero sí le dice que intentaba ayudarlo. Como es de conocimiento general, Myrtle siempre intentaba ayudarlo en lo que fuese.

Harry eligió un mal momento para entrar. En opinión de Myrtle, que no era muy humilde respecto a lo que pensaba, Harry tenía una exagerada tendencia a aparecerse en el peor instante posible.

Pero por una vez, fue aquel detalle el que los salvó.

Myrtle narra una pelea, y más estudiantes se acercan conforme la historia procede. No es extraño pensar en los Reyes batiéndose a duelo, lo que sí lo es, más bien, es el motivo. Ella no profundiza al respecto.

Menciona el sectumsempra. Todos lo conocen; es uno de los hechizos más usados por el Rey Serpiente desde hace unos años. Eso explicaría, al menos, una cuarta parte de las cicatrices que le han notado.

Cuando ella baja la voz, y se abraza a sí misma, tiene una expresión rara. Myrtle dice que tuvo miedo, y es tan extraño pensar en un fantasma que le tema a la muerte, pero ella se sintió así. Tenía un amigo, uno solo, y lo veía morir frente a sus ojos, desangrándose en un rincón de Hogwarts, del que no les habló más.

En su relato, Harry se dejaba caer de rodillas junto al Draco herido, y comenzaba a desesperarse. Era un profesor el que lo salvaba.

Myrtle vuelve a sonreír al contarles que, cuando el hombre llegó para sanar a Draco, la magia sin varita de los dos se había liberado, uno por la impotencia y el otro por el dolor, y destruyeron el sitio del duelo.

Fue la última vez que lo vi comportarse así, explica Myrtle, y la única en que Harry lloró frente a mí.

Ante las expresiones consternadas de los estudiantes, ella se inclina hacia adelante, como si fuese a decirles un secreto, y dice que durante el año de la Segunda Guerra, hubo una ocasión en que Harry fue capturado y llevado a un sitio secreto (prefiere no especificar cuál), donde fue torturado. En la celda de al lado, Draco padecía un destino bastante similar. Ella no añadió más.

Incitó a los estudiantes a regresar a sus clases y hacer sus tareas, y a los que practicaban Quidditch, a dar una buena pelea en el juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que era el que más entusiasmaba a los Reyes y el Infortunio. Los ve irse y se queda sola un rato, pensando que debería ir a visitar al Rey Serpiente.

Myrtle nunca les contaría que los forzaron a tener un duelo en las peores condiciones posibles, y con las varitas ajenas en mano, no atacaron al otro. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de cuál fue el que se giró primero y lanzó un hechizo a los reclusorios, sólo que fue el día en que hicieron un pacto silencioso de no lastimarse para escapar, y por varios meses, no se supo nada de ninguno de los dos en el mundo mágico o muggle.

Ella creía que fue el mismo día en que se dieron cuenta de que el mundo se les venía encima, y juntos, podía ser sólo un poco mejor.

 **XIX**

Se han acostumbrado a ellos.

A que designen los directores de los colegios de magia, a que firmen las cartas de los nuevos ingresos, a que decidan qué clases se ven y cuáles no.

Al criadero de serpientes que el Rey León instaló en Hogwarts.

Al laboratorio de venenos que el Rey Serpiente tiene en las mazmorras.

A las explosiones repentinas de magia sin varitas, los gritos, las peleas que terminan en sacudidas de cimientos y sangre ajena.

Al Rey Serpiente bailando sobre la masa rosácea y blanquecina de los cuerpos destrozados, a sus pies manchados de sangre, sus giros rápidos y tambaleantes, la risa aguda y descontrolada cuando grita "¡Harry, Harry, Harry, mírame!".

Al Rey León escaneando a magos y brujas con ojos indiferentes, verdes oscuros y vacíos, que sólo se pueden iluminar cerca de su _igual_.

Al tener cuidado en cada paso, en cada palabra, para no ser alcanzados por el Infortunio y quedar del lado malo de la balanza de los Reyes.

Los padres saben que no hay forma de evitar que sus hijos asistan a las clases de magia y hechicería (y que pueden no regresar por vacaciones), los niños conocen de primera mano lo que es una persona desmembrada y el castigo si no pueden soportarlo, Gran Bretaña se somete bajo el completo control. Nadie se salva.

A pesar del transcurso de los años, los Reyes permanecen iguales que cuando empezó el Ascenso. Se les ve en los tronos a la hora de las comidas, hablando en voz baja en los pasillos, besándose entre los rosales como dos adolescentes. Se les ve cubiertos de sangre e impecables, enojados y serenos, considerados y crueles.

Y eso está bien.

 _Y quien diga lo contrario, no verá de nuevo la luz del día._

 **XX**

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tienen diecisiete años la primera vez que tocan la Varita de Saúco. Están en el Bosque Prohibido, tiritando por el frío nocturno, bajo capas raídas y delgadas que no mejoran su situación. Están heridos, sucios y cansados.

 _Pero sobretodo heridos_.

La sujetan al mismo tiempo, desde puntos diferentes de la pieza de madera; las manos de ambos se cierran sobre la varita, como si hubiese sido pensada para ellos, y la ola vibrante que los sacude por dentro es la que proviene de una elección mágica. De la punta, brotan chispas que les regalan algo de calidez cuando piensan que morirán congelados. Ambos las observan en silencio por largo rato.

Hay una guerra afuera, alaridos de dolor cortan el aire cuando menos se lo esperan. Cada mínimo sonido, los hace saltar y esperar lo peor.

Malfoy se pega a uno de sus costados. Últimamente, siempre tiene frío y tiembla, incluso de día. No es muy diferente esa vez.

La varita aún funciona entre sus manos.

Le pregunta, con un hilo de voz, qué cree que significa que responda a los dos. Potter ladea la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la suya y lo piensa un momento. La cercanía es reconfortante de un modo en que creía que nada más lo sería, después de las torturas, aunque la mayor parte del cuerpo todavía le duele y arde al contacto. Siente que lo superará.

Hay una seguridad sin origen que se le impregna en la voz, cuando vuelve a moverse y encuentra ojos grises y asustadizos que lo observan. Malfoy parece al borde de un colapso, él no debe estar mejor.

—Creo que quiere decir que somos _iguales_. La varita lo sabe.

Algo en esas palabras hace que Malfoy se pegue un poco más a él y se mantenga callado por los próximos minutos.

No tenían idea de lo mucho que significaba en realidad, ni lo que harían con eso; por aquel entonces, el mundo era gélido y cruel, y dormir arrumados en el bosque, sin que el dolor lacerante de las heridas o un intento de asesinato los despertase, era lo mejor que podían esperar.

* * *

 **De nuevo aquí, ¡gracias por leer, hipotético(a) lector(a)!**

 **La verdad es que doy esto por concluido al fin, aunque disfruté mucho de escribir ambas partes. En esta, al menos, decidí añadir a Teddy, dado que una de las cosas que más fastidió TCC, según yo, es su ausencia (aunque, si vamos a eso, que a mí sólo me gustó de TCC la relación Albus-Scorpius y las apariciones de Draco, y nada más).**

 **También tengo que confesar que el último trocito me causa ternura y no sé por qué, si viene siendo una situación terrible en la que se encuentran.**

 **Cuando escribí la primera parte, fue porque tuve una idea repentina que me agradó bastante; no pensé en publicarla, pero lo hice a la final, sin esperar que gustase o algo, sólo por complacerme a mí. Ahora resulta que "Reyes" es la historia de más favs en mi perfil. El apoyo que le dieron me está animando a escribir más de estas mezclas de horror/romance en medio de tanto fluff, así que espero contar con ustedes cuando se venga la proxima historia dulcemente sangrienta.**


End file.
